This invention relates generally to rotary oil-flooded compressors and more particularly to a scavenge check valve apparatus to be used with such compressors.
In rotary oil-flooded screw compressors, a shaft is rotatably mounted to extend externally of a seal housing. The portion of the shaft which extends through the seal housing comprises a driven end of the shaft. The driven end may include a V-belt pulley drive system.
Internally of the seal housing, the shaft is in an oil flooded area. A well-known mechanical face seal or carbon face seal limits most of the oil to the oil-flooded area. However, some of the oil leaks past the seal and onto the portion of the shaft which extends externally of the seal housing. The result is that the leaking oil is messy, may cause the belt drive to slip and, in the case of a belt formed of a rubber compound, the oil may cause eventual decomposition of the belt.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exit in present devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.